This invention relates to a protective system, and in particular, to a system for increasing the protection afforded while maintaining mobility of the user. While the invention is described with particular application to karate and other martial art sports, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
In the sport of karate and other martial art forms, various blows are directed toward an opponent's body and head, using the hands, fists, arms or feet. Since the blows are directed toward an opponent's body, they can result in injury unless the blow is stopped prior to actual physical contact. In certain sports, in particular karate, exhibitions and contests are held and points are scored for blow delivery. The system of grading and spectator appeal of the sport have been handicapped because blow delivery must be impeded if personal injury is to be avoided.
The prior art, in attempting to deal with this problem, reveals a number of devices offering protection against blows delivered by an opponent. My invention may be distinguished from the prior art in a number of material aspects. Because of the strenuous activity conducted while the user is wearing any proposed protective system, the components of the system must permit complete freedom of movement. The components must offer ease of use. The system also must provide superior protection while affording the advantages of mobility and ease of use. My invention accomplishes these objectives by providing a protective system, the individual components of which are constructed from a soft, resilient foam material encapsulated in a tough, pliable casing. The material and casing of a main protective part for each component of the system provide one zone of protection. In addition, each of the components of the protective system described hereinafter have a plurality of air pockets formed above and extending outwardly from the plane defined by the surface area of the main protective part. The outer boundaries of the air pockets, which are constructed from material similar to that used for the main protective part, provides a second plane of protection about the vital body areas so that even the hardest blows may be delivered in practice or in competitive situations without injury. The extra protection afforded by this additional protective zone is accomplished without restricting the mobility of the user.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low-cost protective system which does not restrict the wearer's movements during use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective system that affords extra protection to the wearer without restricting the mobility of the wearer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective system which utilizes predeterminedly and strategically located air pockets to define a first plane of protection for the wearer, while the surface of the main protective part forms a second plane of protection for the wearer.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.